Buddy's new adventure!
by moodygoth
Summary: When Santa visits Buddy in the middle of the night with an important task for him, what will he do? This is my first fan fic so please preview as to what you think should happen next
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Please leave reviews, it's my first fan fic so be nice! I hope you enjoy my story. It is a bit of an odd story but I think it's good. Please leave your comments as to what you think it's like.

Buddy the elf was trudging through the snow on Christmas Eve. He was returning home to his wife, Jovie and his daughter, Anna. **(Just made this name up, in the film the baby didn't have a name) **

He had just spoken to Santa about Anna, telling him what Buddy thought where good presents for her. Santa had assured him that Anna was on the good list and was getting some wonderful presents. As Buddy walked through the door he saw Jovie talking to Anna. Anna was going to be one this Christmas, so he wanted to make sure everything would be perfect.

"Is she asleep?" Buddy asked trying to sneak over to where the two girls were sitting.

"Just. She's so beautiful when she's asleep."Jovie answered.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, of course. Come quietly over here." Buddy tried to quietly walk over to where Jovie was sitting holding Anna, but unfortunately Buddy tripped on the little lamp that was placed on the floor. He tried to steady himself by holding onto a chair, but that fell over too. Buddy lay on the floor dreading the sound of Anna waking up, when she didn't, he tried to shift the chair out the way and sit up. But he had been lying on the lamp and the bulb started to burn him.

"Ouch!" He yelled, jumping up, that made the chair go flying half way across the little room; It landed loudly on the floor.

"Oh dear." Said Jovie, frowning slightly. Both went very quiet, listening for the tell tale sound of Anna waking up. Luckily she didn't.

Buddy sighed and decided to take Anna to her room to sleep in a peaceful environment.

As Buddy lay her down in her bed, she opened her eyes sleepily,

"Christmas?" She said in a baby voice

"Not yet, darling. You just go back to sleep and it will be Christmas before you know it."

During the night Santa knocked at his door.

"SSSHHHH!" Cried Buddy opening the door, "I'm sorry, Jovie and Anna are asleep."

"I'm sorry to wake you all, but there's something important you have to do for me. You have travelled to New York before, and I need you to do it again for me." Santa looked as if he hadn't slept of a million years.

"Ok, when?"

"Oh, umm. Now?"

"What? I can't leave now its Anna's first Christmas tomorrow, I can't just leave them!"

"I know, I wouldn't ask you to do this unless it was important. I can stay with them. You will most likely be back before morning anyway."

"Ok... what is it?"

If you want more please review! I will get back to it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Please leave reviews, it's my first fan fic so be nice! I hope you enjoy my story. It is a bit of an odd story but I think it's good. Please leave your comments as to what you think it's like.**

Buddy the elf was trudging through the snow on Christmas Eve. He was returning home to his wife, Jovie and his daughter, Anna. **(Just made this name up, in the film the baby didn't have a name) **

He had just spoken to Santa about Anna, telling him what Buddy thought where good presents for her. Santa had assured him that Anna was on the good list and was getting some wonderful presents. As Buddy walked through the door he saw Jovie talking to Anna. Anna was going to be one this Christmas, so he wanted to make sure everything would be perfect.

"Is she asleep?" Buddy asked trying to sneak over to where the two girls were sitting.

"Just. She's so beautiful when she's asleep."Jovie answered.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, of course. Come quietly over here." Buddy tried to quietly walk over to where Jovie was sitting holding Anna, but unfortunately Buddy tripped on the little lamp that was placed on the floor. He tried to steady himself by holding onto a chair, but that fell over too. Buddy lay on the floor dreading the sound of Anna waking up, when she didn't, he tried to shift the chair out the way and sit up. But he had been lying on the lamp and the bulb started to burn him.

"Ouch!" He yelled, jumping up, that made the chair go flying half way across the little room; It landed loudly on the floor.

"Oh dear." Said Jovie, frowning slightly. Both went very quiet, listening for the tell tale sound of Anna waking up. Luckily she didn't.

Buddy sighed and decided to take Anna to her room to sleep in a peaceful environment.

As Buddy lay her down in her bed, she opened her eyes sleepily,

"Christmas?" She said in a baby voice

"Not yet, darling. You just go back to sleep and it will be Christmas before you know it."

During the night Santa knocked at his door.

"SSSHHHH!" Cried Buddy opening the door, "I'm sorry, Jovie and Anna are asleep."

"I'm sorry to wake you all, but there's something important you have to do for me. You have traveled to New York before, and I need you to do it again for me." Santa looked as if he hadn't slept of a million years.

"OK, when?"

"Oh, umm. Now?"

"What? I can't leave now its Anna's first Christmas tomorrow, I can't just leave them!"

"I know, I wouldn't ask you to do this unless it was important. I can stay with them. You will most likely be back before morning anyway."

"OK... what is it?"

**If you want more please review! I will get back to it later**.

**Sorry I took so long, been busy with homework/ schoolwork and until recently I didn't know how to edit a story! It still won't be finished for a long time, but now I know how to edit it, I can't use that excuse anymore! Sorry for my rambling. I hope you like the next chapter.  
><strong>

"Well, I was flying through New York, I landed at this nice big house, like always I landed on the roof and when I came back, all I could see was my slay, flying away without me!" Santa almost burst into tears as he said this. "Anyway, whoever it was, they are most likely in New York still, you can take some presents from the slay for your little one, if you like."

"Oh thank you Santa!" Buddy hugged the big man and squeezed. "Your outfit is really warm!"

"Umm... Buddy?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Was that one of those awkward moments?"

"Yeah. So you should be back before dawn."

Buddy's feet hurt and he was cold, he had left his favorite green coat at home, and sitting on an ice burg for an hour or so makes you cold! He had traveled, so far, almost all the way, maybe just half an hour to an hour, and he'd be there!

Half an hour later, Buddy arrived in New York, It was just as he remembered it, well accept for the fact it was darker then his memory could remember and it was certainly wetter. it wasn't snowing, but it was raining and the snow that had already settled on the ground, was not turning slushy and disgusting. Buddy somehow knew where the slay theifs would be, but first he had some unfinished business.

**I hope you like that chapter! Sorry it's so short, I didn't really have much time. But I will get back to it later.**


End file.
